


Ambrosia

by Trickster398



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood Drinking, Blood Kink, M/M, Rough Sex, vampire Sakusa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:00:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29690556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trickster398/pseuds/Trickster398
Summary: Bronze fingers weaved their way into Sakusa’s hair tightening and twisting. “Bite me Kiyoomi,” Atsumu demanded.“Fuck,” Sakusa cursed, overwhelmed. Swallowing he lifted his left hand from Atsumu’s hip to his head and tilted it to give himself more access to his neck. He licked the skin tentatively, the taste made him shudder. Fangs aching and elongated, Sakusa finally dove forward.Sakusa’s body trembled as the blood hit his tongue. Grip tightening on Atsumu, the blonde’s moans spurred Sakusa on as his mind went dizzy at the taste.This, his mind purred as he finally fulfilled his craving.____The blood tasted like ambrosia and Sakusa needed another taste.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 225





	Ambrosia

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much, Keiji for Beta reading!!
> 
> Also thank you to the discord server for unhinging me and inspiring me to write my first NSFW fic.

Sakusa had never planned to visit the Inari Cafe. It was thanks to a meeting with Akaashi that he ever ended up in the shop in the first place. 

When he had walked through the doors of the cafe, he was greeted by warmth and the smell of cinnamon. Scanning his eyes across the room, Sakusa spotted Akaashi in the back corner of the cafe, skin pale and dark circles under his eyes telling of another episode of insomnia. Moving from the door, ignoring the two men behind the counter, Sakusa slid into the booth across from Akaashi. 

“Sakusa.”

“Akaashi.”

“Thank you for joining me. Menu?” 

“No, thank you.”

Akaashi hummed in response, lifting a menu and scanning it behind thick black frames. They fell into a comfortable silence, one that they had cultivated through many sleepless nights in 24/7 diners in between reading manuscripts and discussing plotlines. 

Sakusa took the moment to look around the cafe. Inari was cute, having gone for the rustic look with warm wooden structures and beige canvas accents. It was a pleasant escape from the modernity and neon of modern Tokyo. Booths and Tables lined the walls of the cafe, with a large counter to the left of the room, displaying sweets and a menu for take-out, acting as a front to the kitchen, where pots and pans were clanging over fire. 

After Akaashi had deliberated on his order, he made eye contact with one of the servers standing behind the counter inviting him over as he placed down the menu. 

Sakusa gave the man a quick glance out of the corner of his eye before his eyes widened and he did a double-take. 

The server was _breathtaking_. 

The man had skin that had been bronzed by the love of the sun, an ever so light dusting of freckles along his nose and cheeks. His eyes were a beautiful honey brown and his hair reminded Sakusa of threads of gold. He’s not sure he’d ever seen a more beautiful man in his 300 years. 

Shaking himself out of his stupor, he watched as Akaashi gave him a look before ordering from the server.

“I’ll have the onigiri trio and a pot of green tea. Sakusa?” 

“Nothing.” He grunted, trying to calm feelings in his undead heart. 

Akaashi sent him an unimpressed look before turning back to the god of a server. “He’ll take a cup of _sanguis_.”

The server’s eyes widened, turning ever so slightly to get a better look at Sakusa. The turn allowed Sakusa to get a catch of the server’s name tag, _Atsumu_. What a perfect name. Atsumu gave them a bow before turning and heading back towards the counter. 

Sakusa’s eyes trailed after Atsumu. He had such long legs. 

“You’re staring.”

Sakusa's eyes whipped to Akaashi, thankful that his undead nature prevented him from flushing. “Are not.”

“Are too.” Akaashi countered, grabbing a pile of papers from beside him onto the table. “But enough about that. Help me edit this manuscript.” 

Sending a baneful glare to Akaashi, Sakusa pulled half the manuscript towards him pulling out a pen to start marking. They worked in silence, only broken by the sound of plates being set on a table.

Sakusa jerked when a porcelain teacup was placed in front of him, filled with a red viscous liquid. 

“Onigiri trio, a pot of green tea,” there was a pause, “and a cup of _sanguis._ ” The voice sent shivers through Sakusa’s body as Atsumu placed the remaining plates on the table between the manuscripts. 

“Thank you,” Akaashi muttered, as Sakusa nodded. 

There was a silence as Atsumu stared at Sakusa as if to say something. Sakusa brow furrowed before he could ask Atsumu what he wanted as a shout was heard from the kitchen. 

“Oi! ‘Tsumu! Get back here a sec!.”

Atsumu face soured. “Yah, Yah. Calm down!” He shouted back as he quickly bowed and walked away from the table, muttering about eating someone in the womb as he went. 

The smell of blood met his nose. His mouth watered. Sakusa pulled his facemask down, taking a delicate sip of the tea. His face twisted. The _sanguis_ wasn’t bad, but it wasn’t good. Simply mediocre, which was disappointing considering it had smelled promising. Letting out a sigh, Sakusa took small sips from the porcelain cup as he worked on the manuscript. While it wasn’t his favourite, he needed to eat and was in no mood of stopping for a blood run later in the evening. 

Akaashi and Sakusa worked their way through a good chunk of their manuscripts before the small editor began to nod off. Carefully, Sakusa slid the manuscript away from Akaashi, ignoring his voice of indignation and closed it. 

“Enough for today.” 

Akaashi pursed his lips before sighing in agreement. “Very well. I’ll ask for the cheque.” He said, waving down the waiter by signing in the air. Atsumu caught sight and walked over quickly after printing the receipt and grabbing a card machine. 

As Sakusa went about packing up their things, while Akaashi paid, he felt eyes drilling into the side of his face. 

Sakusa quirked an eyebrow and turned to face Atsumu. “May I help you?”

Atsumu flushed, rubbing the back of his neck as he looked in a different direction, “How was yer meal?” 

“Mediocre.”

Atsumu's face snapped back to face him. “What?”

“It was mediocre.”

“Seriously? How come?” 

Sakusa frowned at the server, trying to understand why he cared. When he didn’t let up, Sakusa shot a look towards Akaashi. Akaashi just shook his head, enjoying Sakusa being forced to interact with people. 

Sakusa let out a sigh of defeat. “Fine. The _sanguis_ , while it smelled pleasant, lacked any real flavour and seems to be a day or so from going bad.”

Atsumu nodded his head as if he understood how blood profiles worked before his face twisted in confusion.

“What?” Sakusa snapped.

“I just don’t understand how it could be goin’ bad. We got it fresh just the other day.” Atsumu chewed his bottom lip as he stared at the red-stained porcelain cup. 

Sakusa tried not to stare at the chewed lip as he scowled and placed his facemask back on. “Then your supplier is lying to you.” He stated before standing and exiting the cafe not wanting to be inside a moment longer. 

He heard Akaashi apologize as the door closed behind him.

“Drama queen,” Akaashi muttered as he joined Sakusa outside.

“Shut up.” Sakusa shot back as they started to walk down the street. 

The two walked in silence down the road before a shout came from behind them.

“Oi! Wait a minute!” 

Sakusa turned to see blonde hair race towards him. It came to an abrupt stop right in front of him, Atsumu. 

Sakusa frowned. “What.”

“How do I make it better?”

Sakusa's face twisted in confusion. “What?”

“How do I make the blood, _sanguis_ , whatever, better for the next time.”

Oh. “Blood is just like anything else. The fresher the better, the better the health of the donor the better the overall taste.”

Sakusa stilled as honey-coloured eyes focused on him, determination burning. “Alright. Come back in three days. I’ll get ya the best blood.”

“Why would I come back, and why do you care?” 

Atsumu gave Sakusa an affronted look. “Because it’s my place and I want the best experience for my customers. You didn’t have a good experience, I’m gonna change that.”

Sakusa stared, the silence between them growing. He stared the human down, trying to understand why this was so important to him. He stared at a chewed bottom lip, and eyes burning with determination. “Fine. Make sure it’s not a waste of my time.”

Atsumu nodded. “Atsumu Miya.” He stated as he reached out his hand for a shake. 

Sakusa stared at it before meeting Atsumu’s eyes. “Kiyoomi Sakusa.” He said before turning around and walking away.

“Not a word.” He muttered to Akaashi who was giving him a look.

“I haven’t said anything,” the editor hummed. 

  
  


The next time Sakusa visited Inari was three days later. He had initially had no intention of going, but a smart placed word from Akaashi caused images of honey, bronze, and sunlight to filter through his mind. The decision to go had been made before Sakusa could even try to fight it.

The cafe was quiet. Sakusa had chosen to come later in the evening when caffeine was less of a functioning societal need. At the counter stood a familiar blonde. Sakusa couldn’t help but stare. Had he been so beautiful the last time?

Before his musings could go any deeper, Atsumu turned towards the door catching sight of Sakusa. “Omi! You came.”

Sakusa’s face twisted. Omi? Where the hell had that come from. Marching towards the counter, he scowled at the blonde. “I’m here, so what do you want Miya?”

“I want ya to be my taste tester, duh.” Atsumu looked at Sakusa like he was the idiot. “Now go grab a seat, I’ll get your _sanguis_ for ya.” 

Sakusa sighed, before finding himself a seat in the corner of the cafe. He was regretting this already. Taking off his face mask he waited while Atsumu came out from the kitchen with a white porcelain cup. Atsumu placed the cup in front of Sakusa before taking a seat across from him, waiting. 

Sakusa looked at Atsumu analytically for a moment, trying to discern what the blonde was thinking before letting out a sigh and pulling the white cup towards him. Ignoring the honey coloured eyes on him, he lifted the cup and took a cursory sniff. It smelled…

_Mouthwatering_.

Sakusa’s gums ached, as he swallowed to steady himself. He took a small sip. Sakusa bit the inside of his lip to stop the moan that wanted to form. He blinked at the cup of blood and swallowed slowly. Trying to maintain a sense of control, he took another sip. He couldn’t help but close his eyes in bliss.

It was _ambrosia._

“So?”

Sakusa startled, blinking slowly at the man in front of him. Right. “It’s pleasant.” 

“Pleasant,” Atsumu repeated, clearly wanting more from the vampire. 

Sakusa sighed, trying to find the words without revealing too much. “It’s much better than the slop you previously served.”

Atsumu grinned, “Awesome! Told ya I would make it up to ya Omi.”

Sakusa couldn’t help the way his lips curled as he hummed in confirmation. “So you said.”

It is after that second visit that Sakusa finds himself returning to the Inari Cafe almost daily for a cup of _sanguis._ In that time he couldn’t help but allow himself to talk with Atsumu in the soft hours before close. Atsumu, Sakusa learned, was loud and chaotic but he was passionate. Especially about the cafe he had built with his twin brother. They had created the dream when they were sixteen and had built it with blood, sweat, and tears. 

And every night that Sakusa came in and took a sip from the porcelain cup he couldn’t help but sink deeper and deeper into honey, teeth aching. 

Everything changed three weeks in. As Sakusa accepted the white cup from Atsumu, he found the smell was off. Still pleasant, but not the aphrodisiac he had grown used too. Frowning slightly, Sakusa took a small sip from the white cup. 

It _was_ different. 

While it was leaps better from the first time he had visited, it wasn’t the one he’d become familiar with over the past three weeks. 

“Something wrong Omi?” 

Sakusa turned to where Atsumu was giving him a concerned look. 

Not sure how to voice the change without revealing his addiction. Sakusa just shook his head and took another sip, trying to hide his discomfort. As he continued to sip at the blood, the feeling of discomfort wouldn’t shake. Finally, Sakusa let out a sigh, shoulders dropping. 

“Did you change suppliers again?”

“Huh?”

Sakusa nodded towards the almost empty cup. “Your supplier, did you change them again.”

“Oh,” Atsumu laughed, crossing his arms in front of his chest. “It was only a temporary one. Needed something better while we found a better long-term supplier to replace our previous one.”

“I see.”

“Why, is something wrong?” Atsumu titled his head at Sakusa in question. 

He’s cute, Sakusa couldn’t help but think as he coughed awkwardly. “Not at all. Just noticed the shift and was curious as to why.”

“Is it still ‘pleasant’ Omi?”

Sakusa let out a quiet laugh. “Yes, it is still ‘pleasant’.” 

Atsumu grinned. “I’m glad.”

Sakusa took another sip, hiding his frown behind the cup. The discomfort was probably just his imagination, like time, this too would pass. 

The feeling didn’t pass. In fact, the more time passed, the more the discomfort grew. His fangs ached for something that wasn’t there every time he took a sip of blood. Sakusa found himself growing more irritable and twitchy. It took a week for it to hit him.

He was going through _withdrawal._

Whatever the blood had been before, his body craved it and it was not happy it was no longer getting it. Trying to keep his irritability under control, Sakusa found himself in Inari almost daily. While the _sanguis_ did not help fight the craving, the presence of Atsumu was like a balm against his rough edges, soothing him for a period of time, till the cravings came itching back. 

Three weeks after he recognized the withdrawal symptoms and cravings, Sakusa found himself sitting at Inari as Atsumu went about closing the cafe and prepping items for the next day. It was just the two of them when Atsumu let out a curse. 

“What’s wrong?” Sakusa asked, standing up from his seat when the scent hit him. 

_Ambrosia._

Sakusa gums ached, teeth lengthening as his pupils dilated. 

“I’m fine Omi-Omi, just a, “ Atsumu turned to see Sakusa behind him, caging him into the counter. “Cut,” Atsumu finished lamely, eyes widening as he took in Sakusa before him. 

Sakusa took a deep breath, shivering as the smell he had been craving washed over him. He took Atsumu's left hand in both of his, seeing the line of fresh red that indicated a cut on Atsumu’s index finger. 

“First Aid Kit?” He bit out. 

“Under the sink.” Atsumu croaked. 

Sakusa nodded, moving quicker than the average human. He grabbed the red box under the sink and was back to Atsumu before the blonde could fully process the movement. He placed the kit on the counter before returning his grip to Atsumu’s left hand, focusing on the line of red. 

“Omi?” Atsumu whispered. 

Sakusa didn’t respond, just brought the injured finger to his lips. A moment of tension before Sakusa ran his tongue along the cut. Fireworks exploded as his eyes shut, savouring the taste he’d been craving so badly. He bit back a moan.

Sakusa opened his eyes to Atsumu staring at him, mouth parted. Swallowing slowly, Sakusa slowly released his grip on Atsumu’s hand. Avoiding honey-coloured eyes, Sakusa went about cleaning and dressing the wound with items from the kit. 

With the cut taken care of, Sakusa finally looked up to meet Atsumu's eyes. Sakusa couldn’t help it when his tongue slipped out to lick up any phantom blood on his lips.

Silence.

Sakusa was drowning in honey-coloured eyes, as Atsumu slowly reached out a hand and wrapped it around Sakusa’s neck before pulling the vampire into a heated kiss. 

_Fuck._

Sakusa moved, gripping Atsumu’s hips tight as he crowded the blonde into the counter. Atsumu gasped, giving Sakusa the opportunity to slip his tongue into his mouth. Sakusa moaned at the taste, licking the inside of Atsumu’s mouth wanting more. Atsumu’s hand tightened in Sakusa’s curls pulling him closer. 

Sakusa’s eyes rolled back at the feeling, thigh sliding between Atsumu’s. The pressure was electric as their hips ground into each other. They parted, Atsumu panting as Sakusa took the opportunity to kiss up and down the blonde’s neck. 

“Omi,” Atsumu whined, pulling on black curls to force Sakusa closer. 

“Fuck,” Sakusa cursed. “You taste so good.” He murmured into Atsumu’s neck between a series of kisses. 

Atsumu’s mouth opened and closed before finally getting out the words. “Taste me then.”

Sakusa paused, pulling away from Atsumu slowly to catch his eyes. “What.”

“Taste me,” Atsumu said firmly, tilting his head to reveal more of his neck. 

Sakusa’s grip tightened, trying to read honey colour eyes. He swallowed. “Okay.” A pause. “Okay, but not here.” 

Atsumu nodded in understanding. Quickly he moved from beneath Sakusa, to lock the front door and turned off the cafe lights and before leading Sakusa through the kitchen. Past the kitchen was a set of stairs to the upper floor apartments. 

The moment Atsumu let him through his apartment door, Sakusa had the blonde pushed up against the door. 

Atsumu whined, wrapping his arms around Sakusa, key clattering on the floor. Sakusa gripped Atsumu’s hips tightly before lifting him off the floor and higher up the wall as Sakusa devoured Atsumu’s mouth. 

Atsumu wrapped his legs around Sakusa tightly, before he started to steadily grind into the man. 

Sakusa moaned, breaking the kiss to pant into Atsumu’s throat. “Fuck.”

Bronze fingers weaved their way into Sakusa’s hair tightening and twisting. “Bite me Kiyoomi,” Atsumu demanded.

“Fuck,” Sakusa cursed, overwhelmed. Swallowing he lifted his left hand from Atsumu’s hip to his head and tilted it to give himself more access to his neck. He licked the skin tentatively, the taste made him shudder. Fangs aching and elongated, Sakusa finally dove forward. 

Sakusa’s body trembled as the blood hit his tongue. Grip tightening on Atsumu, the blonde’s moans spurred Sakusa on as his mind went dizzy at the taste. 

_This_ , his mind purred as he finally fulfilled his craving. 

_Heaven._

A sharp pain in his head caused him to pull away from heaven. It took a few moments of blinking to take in the sight of Atsumu before him. Breath laboured, mouth panting, red staining his throat.

The man was a _masterpiece_.

“Are ya just gonna bite me? Or are ya going to fuck me Omi-Omi?” 

Sakusa’s body burned as he pulled Atsumu into a deep kiss, drinking the moans between them. When they parted, Sakusa could only stare at the red smeared across Atsumu’s lips. 

_Mine._

Sakusa had to swallow twice before he could finally say the words, “Bedroom. Now.”

Atsumu’s grin was feral as he lifted his chin upward. “First door on the right.”

Sakusa’s grip tightened under Atsumu as he moved them with inhuman speed. Slamming the bedroom door behind him with a kick, Sakusa threw Atsumu onto the bed with a bounce. 

Sakusa stripped from where he stood, watching Atsumu do the same from where he lay on the bed. 

He was a work of art. 

Sakusa watched as Atsumu flushed. Sakusa realizing he must have said the words out loud. Before Atsumu could say anything, Sakusa was upon him, kissing his way along Atsumu’s skin, grip tightening at the smudges of blood left behind from each kiss. 

"Lube. Condoms. Now.” Sakusa demanded as he kissed along Atsumu’s hip bones, length hard and _leaking_ near his face.

Atsumu gave a breathless nod, nudging Sakusa off him. He twisted onto his knees and reached for the middle dresser of his side table. Atsumu’s hands had just wrapped around the lube and condom packet when he let out a yelp. 

Sakusa, seeing the way Atsumu had bent over, had taken the opportunity to grip Atsumu’s hips tightly, spread his cheeks and had licked along his rim. 

Arm shaking, Atsumu threw the bottle and packet on the bed before falling forward. His hands twisted in the sheets as Sakusa pulled his hips back further and licked more firmly. 

Was there anything about this man that did taste good? 

Sakusa licked firmly against Atsumu’s rim, humming in content at the taste. His lips quirked at the way Atsumu shuddered underneath him. Sucking gently, enjoying the whines that escaped in front of him, Sakusa reached for the bottle of lube with one hand, popping it open. At the sound, Atsumu stilled, chest heaving as the mouth disappeared from him. 

Coating his fingers generously, Sakusa bit his lip in anticipation, as he placed himself about Atsumu, a finger pushing gently at his entrance. Placing kisses along Atumu’s spine, Sakusa felt the man melt beneath him before sliding a finger in slowly. 

Atsumu whined, fingers twisting the sheets tighter as Sakusa worked him nice and slow, grazing his sweet spot ever so slightly. 

“More, please,” Atsumu begged.

“Okay,” Sakusa whispered, placing a kiss behind Atsumu’s ear as he worked a second finger. He started picking up his pace, moving deeper and scissoring his fingers. 

Not waiting as long as before, Sakusa slid a third finger in. The fit was tight, as Sakusa went straight for Atsumu’s sweet spot, setting an unsteady pace that caused Atsumu to squirm, unable to fully adjust to the unsteadily building pressure. 

Placing a kiss along Atsumu’s spine, Sakusa pulled out his fingers. He ignored Atsumu’s cry as he ripped open the condom packet and rolled it down his length. 

“Ready.”

“Fuck. Yes.” 

Sakusa gripped Atsumu’s hips tightly with one hand, the other he used to hold his length. He rubbed it against Atsumu’s entrance, teasing. 

Atsumu whined. “Omi please.”

“Hush, so impatient.” Sakusa chastised, before sliding in slowly. 

They both moaned. Sakusa panted as he entered slowly, Atsumu’s warmth surrounded him, trying to keep himself in check. Sakusa exhaled deeply as Atsumu took him to his hilt, arms shaking from where they gripped Atsumu’s hips. 

Atsumu squirmed under him. “Come on Omi. Move”

Sakusa cursed, one arm reaching out to grab the back of Atsumu’s neck to keep him still, while the other tried to stop Atsumu’s hips from moving. Atsumu whined at the pressure. 

Keeping his grip tight, Sakusa took a deep breath before moving his hips slowly, torturously slow, purposely just grazing Atsumu’s sweet spot. Atsumu shook from beneath Sakusa, the not-quite pleasure making him delirious. 

Adjusting his grip, Sakusa started to pick up speed. He buried his face in Atsumu’s neck, next to where he had bitten him earlier. The smell made Sakusa frantic, his hips stuttering before moving faster and deeper than ever before. Nailing Atsumu’s sweet spot with each thrust. 

Atsumu cried. “Yes, yes, yes.” One hand releasing its death grip on the sheets to wrap behind and bury itself in Sakusa curls forcing him closer. 

The hand that Sakusa had had on Atsumu’s hip moved to wrap around Atsumu’s length and started to work the man in tandem with his thrusts. The pressure that had been building in the base of Sakusa’s spine was burning, as he licked at the blood and salt on Atsumu’s neck between kisses. 

Sakusa moved the hand he didn’t have on Atsumu’s length to the front of Atsumu’s throat. With the new position, Sakusa lifted both of them so that they were both standing on their knees. Atsumu was leaning back against Sakusa's chest as Sakusa thrust into him, the hand on Atsumu’s neck tightening. 

The tightening of Atsumu around his length was too much for Sakusa as he bit once more into Atsumu’s neck. The taste of ambrosia on his tongue sent him over the edge as he came, thrusting unevenly into Atsumu as he worked the blonde’s length over the edge. 

They collapsed onto the bed a heaving mess as they turned to stare at each other. Sakusa chuckled as he wiped a smudge of blood off Atsumu’s cheek. Atsumu licked the blood off his thumb with a tired grin. 

Slowly Atsumu’s breathing evened out as he fell asleep. Pulling the sheet from under them, Sakusa pulled the covers over them, curling around a sleeping Atsumu as he started to fall asleep. 

He later woke up to gentle caresses along his face. Sakusa opened his eyes to see Atsumu tracing a finger along his face. 

“Hi.”

“Hi” Sakusa croaked. He took in the sight of Atsumu in, golden hair tousled, freckles prominent and dried blood crusted on his neck. Frowning, Sakusa reached, trying to rub some of the dry blood off. 

“You...” Sakusa started, but not quite sure how to finish the question in his mind. 

“Me.” Atsumu responded with a sheepish smile. “When ya told me the blood was no good, I wanted to make it up to ya. What’s fresher than straight from my veins.”

“You’re an idiot.”

“Maybe so. Just wanted what was best for my customers.” 

Sakusa sighed, looking at Atsumu fondly. “The change in supplier?”

“ ‘Samu was worried I was givin’ too much and was gonna kill myself. Told me to stop once we found a new supplier.”

“He was right.”

Atsumu’s face twisted at Sakusa’s statement, causing the man to let out a small laugh. 

“No more using your blood for _sanguis._ It’s mine now.” 

Atsumu laughed. Sakusa pouted, rolling on top of Atsumu to stare down at him. “Ya being possessive Omi?”

Omi glared, dropping down to nip at Atsumu’s throat. Atsumu whined, pulling Sakusa away from his neck. Honey-coloured eyes sparkled as Atsumu pulled Sakusa into another kiss, humming against his lips. 

Atsumu was _Ambrosia_. 

A helpless addiction.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to join in my yelling on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/trickster398)


End file.
